User blog:SpottedStar/The Story of Dakota
okay so this is going to be a small thing i promised to my poor (should be living) murdered cat Dakota :'(. So this is also the reason why i get really sad around the name or even the thought. So here is what i was talking about. And all of below (inclueding all the cats/people) IS TRUE!!! What it's about: Based on a true story of the love and bond formed between a girl and a cat, and their battle to stay together, as the world tries to tear them apart. Characters Dakota- '''A gray and white, filthy and friendly tom with a scar across his nose (Loner) '''Max- '''A tall, skinny, black and light gray long-haired tom cat (Kittypet) '''Brodey- '''A very fluffy brown and black, longhaired tom with heavy breathing (Kittypet) 'Harley- 'A gray and white tom with half a tail and "Thumbs" (kittypet) ''''Persia- 'A black and white she-cat (Kittypet) The Story of Dakota Love. Not a word that's said to say that well, for anything. But Love means you love sombody. I hadn't really had love before. Sure there was my mom and dad, and my cat Flashlighter. But i hadnt experienced pain yet. At least not deeply broken. These were things i didnt expect to have happen within about 3 months. Yes, it was within that short time, that i experience true love, sorrow, pain and unforgivableness (is that even a word). I was about to experence the most loving and painfull things of my life, being at the age of 11 years old... I wasn't sure how much longer i could take. Once again, my mom sat not far from me in a small appartment, packing up the last stuff to move, again. Sighing, i let my thoughts wander back...the days that my mom and dad were in love. That is seemed nothing could tear them. Exept cigerets. My dad had smoked behind our backs for about 5 years. And well, my mom isnt one to take lieing, simpler. When she's made, she seems to be the hulk. I cant help but letting a smile cross my face. My mom looks up from packing the last bit of odds and ends into a box, "What?' she asked. I didnt want to tell her about these thoughts. After all, they either make her mad or sad. "Nothing" i replied. Well on the bright side, we get to move out of the projects, and im only here on weekends anyway. I go to my dads place during the week, because of school. Rising to my feet, i grab a few boxes and walk out the door, to where my moms boyfriend, Brad, is pushing boxes into a pick-up truck. Turning his head he looks at me, and hops out of the back of the truck, and grabs the boxes from me, "how many more boxes" he called over his shoulder as he walked to put the boxes into the truck. "I donno" was all i could say. You see, i don't like him. And i never had, he always tries to act like my dad, when he never will be. (if you think i'm judgemental, just wait for later in the story. Things get so much worse and even my friends hate him) Walking back into the appartment, i see my mom is grabing her keys, with the last box. All that's left now, is the matteresses and the T.V. Following my gaze, my mother opens her mouth, "Don't worry. We'll pick those up after this load of stuff." Nodding my head i follow her out the door and into the Truck and by the end of the day, we have all the stuff out of the appartment and moved into the place that i call, The House of Empty Promises. You'll see later why... As i sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring. I looked at the date writing in carefull handwriting on the chalk board. It was October the 1st. We had moved in about two weeks ago now, and things seemed pretty orginzed there now. Glancing over to the seat next to me was my bff nicole. A canadina mexican (yes im canadian, and we do not say eh) with black hair and brown eyes (shinnyleaf's rp'er). Looking at my desk, sat a math text book and a Warriror's Book. Grabing my books, the bell went off and everyone suddenly ran through the classroom, making mad dashes to get out. However i just rose from my seat, grabing my books and shoved them into my back pack, and ran up to nicole. Walking outside we quickly said our good-byes and i ran over to my mom's green mini-van. Opening up the side door i swung my bag in and hoped in the passengers seat. My mom looked up, and started to drive out, "Guess what?" She said. I looked up confussed, "I donno" i replied. "The past renters of the place were in, keep having their cat travel across Collage Heights to our place. And when we first saw him, we let him in (we already had his phone number) and Brad said we should keep him and name him Dakota. So his owner shows up to pick him up, and his name really is Dakota. Weird huh?". She had my attention at the word cat, yes i'm a MAJOUR cat fan. That's also why i love warriors so much. I looked up sharply at her, "Has he come back since," i said. Hopeing for the word 'yes' to come out. My mom however, just smiled. "Yes Sam, he came back"... The van bounced around as we drove up in the beaten, ruted driveway. I looked up from the back seat, Brad now sat in the passengers seat, as my mom piled out carefully. Her belly was begining to grown extreamly big, with my new brother on his way. Glaring after them, as they walked towards the door, i picked up my things, in a pink suitcase, and followed after them, i was about to stop right behind them, as they fished around for the keys, when a loud meow sounded from behind me. I wiped my head around, to see a gray and black tom cat, who just sat there patently, waiting for the door to open. Brad turned his head, at the sound of th meow. "Hey there's Dakota," he said. As i started down at the tom, i couldn't help but notice, that his eyes where staring despratly at me. Not my mom or Brad, but me. Putting down my suitcase, i knealed down on my feet, but carefuly keeping my jeans from getting dirty, I outstreached my hand slowly, and waited. After a moment of stillness, my mom and Brad had already gone inside, but i remaind outside. If wasnt long after that he rose to his paws and pushed his head up against my hand, a sign of approveal, but his eyes always reamaind me. A small tap on the glass door behind my, showed my mom indicating for me to go inside now. She opened the small door, "You can let him in" she said, staring at Dakota. Happily i rose to me feet, and walked to the door, the tom right on my heels, and as soon as i opened it, he went burning inside, and waited for me. I walked inside, my suitcase, clutched in my hands, and as soon as i steped inside he let out a small purr, then turned to our cat dishes. Closing the door, i left Dakota to walk down the small hallway, from the small living room, to my room. A few posters hung on the wall and a small closet was at the back, by the small T.V that stood on a table. Walking in, i placed my bag on the side near the brown dresser, that was close to the door. Looking up there was a cat poster on the door, and one above the bed. I flopped down on the bed, enjoying the small warmth it gave. The persone who rented the upstairs, had control over the heat, and it was always about 14 degrees inside, and with fall already almost over and winter almost here, it was getting worse, and i already felt a cold coming on. ''Meow ''I jumped in suprise and when i looked down, i saw the greenish yellow eyes of Dakota, stareing back at me. Smiling i reached down to pet him, and he jumped onto the bed, kneading as he curled up beside me... "Dinner", my moms familiar voice rang down the hallway to my room. Dakota had left to eat, and i sat on my bed still, staring around my room. "Kay" i hollared back, hezitating as i stared at a pile of papers and a pencil. Yes, im fan of drawwing as well. "Later" i mumbled to myself before reluctently getting off the bed, and to the living room, where a plate of food sat waiting for me. I ate quickly, watching all the cats pad back and forth, untill Max, a very long and tall black and white long-haired tom, sat in front of me purring. He may be the biggest cat there, and not by being fat...just really tall and long but very skinny, he is the most cuddley. Reaching down from my plate, i stroked him on the head, and continued to eat. Sighing, i retured to my meal, when Dakota started to meow continuly, over and over. It was clear that my mom and Brad was getting irated from it, when suddenly my mom got up and opened the door. Dakota, in mid meow, shut his mouth and casully walked out the door, like this was still his home. i couldn't help but smiling, already it seemed he had compleat trust in us all. The laptop is about to die, so i have to go. XD sorry, ill write more later. Category:Blog posts